Rethinking Those Sexy Lessons
by Sailor Grape
Summary: 'I don't think Kurt knows how to be sexy.' He was all prepared for Mercedes to defend her best friend. He was, however, not prepared for the intense burst of laughter. Spoilers for 2x15, AU for 2x16   Klaine!


Title: Rethinking Those Sexy Lessons

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: T for mild language

Disclaimer: I own my obsession.

A/N: I wanted to post this before tonight's ep cause I knew it would be AU, but that obviously didn't happen cause my internet was being all stupid. So… it has spoilers up to Sexy and is AU from there. Enjoy!

OoOoOoO

"Come on, you're getting better," Blaine said encouragingly, lightly bumping his shoulder into Kurt's.

Kurt rounded a glare on the older teen. "You can stop placating me," he spit out acidly. "This is a waste of time. Why am I even bothering?"

"No, it's not, I promise."

The two had been in front of the mirror in Blaine's dorm for over an hour now, with Blaine attempting to share pointers with Kurt on the art of making 'sexy expressions,' with little to no avail. All they ended up doing was fraying the other's nerves in barely-concealed attempts to keep their cool.

"It _is_ a waste of time. I told you it would be. I'm just never going to be found sexy. I'm going be a friggin' milkmaid my entire life," Kurt muttered this last part under his breath, glaring at the carpet.

Blaine didn't quite understand that last comment, but he knew it wasn't meant to be humorous. "These things sometimes take time, Kurt," he replied soothingly. He placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "Don't let it get to you."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Sexy Lead Soloist Whose Number Everyone Wants," Kurt snapped, pulling his arm out of Blaine's grasp. He gathered up his messenger bag. "I think I've had enough of this today," he announced with finality. "Or, ever."

"Kurt, wait-"

But the door slamming cut off any more words he would have said.

OoOoOoO

It had been three days since the last-and final-disastrous lesson. Things were somewhat awkward between the two. They still talked-they _were_ best-friends-slash-teetering-on-something-more-but the unvoiced topic was becoming tangible, and it needed to be dealt with.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Blaine pushed a hand through his already unruly curls. He didn't mean to upset Kurt. Why couldn't the other boy see that Blaine was just trying to help him? After three days of this_-nothingness_-Blaine decided he needed some outside help from someone as close to Kurt as himself. Taking out his phone, he dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Mercedes cheerful voice answered on the other line.

Blaine instantly smiled. It was something he always joked with Kurt about; something in Mercedes's tone commanded that everyone match her moods. "Hey Mercedes," he greeted his second favorite Diva. "How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if you cut the idle chitchat and tell me what's going on," she said sweetly, an undercurrent of warning threaded in her voice. "Is it my boy? Is he ok?"

Well, now Blaine felt somewhat ridiculous calling Mercedes because he was starting to upset her when there wasn't really a serious problem, and she was probably suspecting the worst possible scenario and was about to hang up on him and speed dial Kurt lightning quick to see what was wrong when there actually wasn't anything _seriously _wrong, and Blaine realized that he had been internalizing all this time while Mercedes was growing more and more impatient on the other end of the line. "Oh! No! Kurt's fine!" he answered quickly. "I mean, I did call in reference to him, yes, but it's nothing bad. Just… I need your help. With Kurt."

"You need my help. With Kurt," she repeated. She paused for a beat, then she asked in an excited tone, "Does that mean you two have finally gotten your act together?"

"Does-huh-what?" Blaine stuttered ineloquently.

Mercedes snorted. "Guess not. Look, Blaine. This is the only time I'm going to tell you this, so listen carefully. "Kurt _really_ likes you, but he's not going to wait around forever. Someone as fabulous as Kurt shouldn't _have_ to wait around forever, either. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I really like you, too." Done with her rant, she went back to her usual sassy self. "So spill, white boy. What do you need my help with?"

"Umm…yeah." Filing that away so his brain could process it at a later time, Blaine addressed the actual nature of his call. "The Warblers have been working on our, uh-" he coughed-"sex appeal for a new number, and we were practicing for our sister school." He politely ignored the giggles coming from the receiver and continued. "The song is a duet between Kurt and myself. The thing is, he was pulling some pretty random faces when he was trying to be…sexy. I just don't think he gets it."

"Faces? Like what do you mean, faces?"

"Well, he compared himself to a baby penguin." Blaine sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour. "The past couple of days we've been trying to work on it together, but it's no use. I'm at a loss. I just… I don't think Kurt knows how to be sexy."

He was all prepared for Mercedes to defend her best friend, or possibly even give a small amount of agreement. He was, however, _not_ prepared for the intense burst of laughter that was so loud he yelped and had to move the phone away from his ear. Seriously? This was _so_ not a laughing matter. He was just trying to help out Kurt, and Mercedes was having a giggle fit?

When the laughter subsided, Blaine raised the phone back to his ear. "Mercedes, I hardly think this is a humorous situation."

"Oh, I do." The mirth was ever present in her voice. "You think Kurt doesn't know how to be sexy? Did you know that New Directions has a lot of our performances on YouTube? Thanks to that conniving Rachel stalker," she added under her breath.

"Really? I never thought to look," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"And you called _Kurt_ a bad spy?" Mercedes laughed, then rushed on. "I'm sending you some links on Facebook as we speak. You check them out, then ask yourself if you still think Kurt needs those sexy lessons. Have fun!"

Blaine barely registered the dial tone. Why hadn't he-or anyone else for that matter-thought to look up New Directions on YouTube to see their performances before now? That probably would have given them an advantage at Sectionals.

Then he started. What the hell was he even thinking about that for? Mercedes had just implied that Kurt needed no help in the sexy department, which Blaine was still somewhat doubtful of since Kurt himself had admitted his shortcomings. But he did have to say that he was more than slightly curious to see what Mercedes sent him.

Booting up his laptop, Blaine logged into his Facebook account and found the message from her. It contained a handful of links, none of them with descriptions, except for the first one, with a nondescript smiley emoticon. That right there kind of made him nervous, but he shrugged and clicked the link anyway.

The link brought up a panoramic view of the McKinley gymnasium. Did their glee club used to perform at sporting events? And then it hit him: it must be a Cheerios performance! He smiled wickedly. When Kurt accidentally let slip a while back that he used to be a cheerleader, Blaine had teased him mercilessly for it because he had always thought male cheerleaders were kind of dumb (of course, he couldn't exactly lump Kurt into that category, could he?), and Kurt had made him promise to never go looking for any of his performances, which he knew were online. Blaine, being the great friend that he was, had promised, even though he was intrigued.

He figured he wasn't technically breaking his promise since Mercedes was the one that sent him the link. When the camera panned onto the cheer squad and Madonna filled the speakers, he settled into his chair for what was probably going to prove to be a good laugh.

Oh, was he ever wrong. On more than one account.

That performance? So not laugh-worthy.

And male cheerleaders? Sososo not dumb, if they are in the form of one Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes from the teen, mesmerized by everything from his dangerously moving hips to his fabulously lower range of vocals to -his _come hither sexy faces_?

After the video stopped, Blaine was more than a little confused. Kurt claimed to not really knowing what he was doing, but he seemed to have no trouble with his facial expressions during the Cheerios performance. Hmm, maybe he should check out the other links Mercedes sent…

He made his way through the performances, growing more and more shocked with each one. He found himself completely stunned at Kurt's Gaga performance (How did he walk in those shoes, anyway?) and mesmerized by Empire State of Mind (Because his hair all spiked like that? _So _sexy. And his 'gangsta' faces? Too hot.). By the time he was done watching their performance of Toxic, he was leaning so far forward in his chair his nose was practically touching the screen. Oh. Holy. Hell.

Blaine would be the first to admit he was oblivious. There was nobody who would argue with him on that. He had always thought Kurt was cute, with his elfin nose, alabaster skin, _gorgeous_ eyes. After a while he found that he thought Kurt was hot-and who _wouldn't_ think so, when the teen strutted around in jeans that were practically painted on him? But it wasn't until this moment that he found Kurt so _fucking_ sexy-and just from watching a couple of videos. The way his lips had curled up when he wasn't singing, his smouldering, intense stares…

Suddenly feeling flushed, Blaine pulled at the collar of his shirt. He wanted more of Kurt. More cute, sassy, hot, witty, fabulous Kurt. Since he had watched the video from the last link Mercedes sent, Blaine found himself doing a search for more videos on the New Directions performances. Not that he wanted to spy; he could actually care less about the group as a whole right now. All he was interested in was Kurt.

After a good hour-and several videos later-Blaine was very much happily on Kurt overload, but he was also confused. If Kurt had no problems with his sex appeal during other performances, then why was he not able to rock it during their duet? The only way to get any answers would be to confront Kurt, which in all actuality sounded like an awful idea but would be best in the long run. So Blaine took out his phone and sent off a text, asking if Kurt would meet him in his room that evening after dinner.

OoOoOoO

At the resounding knock, Blaine looked up from his textbook and called out, "It's open!" He smiled as Kurt entered the room, the other boy tentatively returning the expression.

"Am I interrupting your studying?" he asked in concern, setting his bag by the door.

Blaine chuckled. "You are actually saving me from wretched boredom," he corrected.

"Oh, good then. I'm always up for saving the world, one bored teen at a time." Kurt perched on the edge of Blaine's desk and stared at him curiously. "So what's up? What was so urgent that you just _had_ to see me tonight?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

Looking down, Blaine noticed this his hands were threaded together, a surefire sign he was nervous. Kurt knew this, too. He comically wrenched his hands apart and cleared his throat noisily. "It's, um… It's about the other night…"

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion for a moment before realization clouded his face, then disbelief. "I don't believe you." He made a beeline for the door.

Blaine reached out and grabbed his wrist, halting his escape. "Hey, I just want to talk," he said softly, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's smooth skin.

There was a long pause before Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he turned back around. He had that deer-caught-in-headlights look.

Heart wrenching painfully, Blaine gently tugged Kurt over to sit next to him on the bed, their thighs pressed snugly against one another. "I don't…really know where to begin."

"I don't want any more _sexy lessons_," Kurt blurted out, saying the words with distaste as he wrinkled his nose.

Surprised at the outburst, Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "Done," he agreed. After a moment of debate, he turned to Kurt and said, "I have a confession to make." When Kurt eyed him warily, he pressed on. "I told Mercedes about our duet and its aftermath."

Kurt's expression grew horrified before his hands flew up to cover his face. "Oh no," he moaned. "_I _didn't even tell her about that. What possessed _you_ to?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I was just trying to get the opinion of your best friend, since I was having no luck," he frowned. "But the reason I wanted to talk to you is because of something she said. When I told her I thought you were having problems grasping the idea of sex appeal, she found this hilarious-"

"Way to be a friend," Mercedes," Kurt interrupted darkly, glaring daggers at the wall.

"Nonono, I wasn't done," Blaine rushed on, not wanting Kurt to jump to conclusions. "What I meant was, she found it hilarious that I didn't think you knew how to be sexy."

"Well, of course she did," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "She used to have a crush on me when we first met. She was my Rachel-except _way_ more fabulous." He blanched. "Don't tell either of them I said that!"

Blaine would have laughed at the panicked look on Kurt's face, but they were getting totally sidetracked here. "Look, that's not the point. Well, not the entire point. She sent me some links to some New Directions performances"-at this Kurt groaned and hung his head-"as well as a certain Cheerios assembly." Kurt groaned even louder, and Blaine couldn't help but smile a little. "The thing is, Kurt," he laid a hand on the younger teen's knee, "those videos I saw of you performing, they were…"

"Atrocious?" Kurt offered.

"Amazing," Blaine corrected. "You were so into the music, playing to the crowd, so…sexy."

At this Kurt's head shot up, staring at Blaine in shock. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but no words came out.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you," Blaine continued his confession. "I was in awe. Mesmerized."

"By-by me?" Kurt squeaked out, still disbelieving.

"Yes," Blaine said simply. He knew he was sending Kurt reeling, was throwing all this at him at once. But he also knew that sometimes that was the best time to get Kurt to open up, when he was put on the spot and didn't have time to analyze and overanalyze things. So he took a deep breath and asked his next question, hoping he would get to the root of the problem. "What I don't get, though, is why you could pull off being a sex god for your Britney Spears number but not for our duet?"

As Kurt's eyes screwed shut, Blaine instantly wanted to smack himself in the face. He had overstepped. Again. It seemed to be something he was doing quite often now. Ever since Valentine's Day, when Kurt confessed his feelings and the two were thrown into this weird vortex of confusion, he had been doing nothing but playing mind games, both with himself and especially with Kurt. _Unintentionally_, of course, but that didn't really matter much.

A while back he realized he couldn't live without Kurt in his life-they were best friends, and Blaine loved him. A month ago, on Valentine's Day, Blaine had for the first time seriously considered what it would mean to pursue a relationship with Kurt-his best friend. About a week ago, like a kick to the teeth, Blaine realized with startling clarity that he not only loved Kurt, but he was _in love_ with him as well. And, a few hours ago, after watching those videos, he realized that Kurt was the sexiest creature to ever walk the planet.

But putting his feelings into words had never been his strong suit. And putting them into song was just as disastrous, if the Gap Attack was anything to go by (he _still_ got teased by Thad and Jeff about Jeremiah's horrified expression). If only he could learn to take his own advice and just tell Kurt the truth…

When Kurt opened his eyes, Blaine was expecting him to try to dodge the question, to mumble some excuse and try to escape. But his eyes held a determined resignation, and Blaine's heart started thumping wildly when he realized that he was going to get the truth-whether he liked it or not.

"It's you."

"What's me?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Everything. Everything is you. The entire performance, I was so nervous I could barely remember the words. Did Wes pick that song to torture me on purpose? Remind me to thank him." Kurt snorted in disdain.

"What do you-" "Blaine, I love you." Kurt looked surprised that the words left his mouth, almost as surprised as Blaine himself did. He plowed on, "And as much as I need you as my best friend, as that's all you apparently will ever be-" he said this morosely-"I just can't do this anymore." He gently removed Blaine's hand from his knee. "I think we need some space. _I_ need some space." He rose from the bed, giving Blaine a sad half-smile before turning toward the door.

No. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He might have had some suspicions that Kurt's feelings were deeper than he had let on, but the love confession still had him reeling. And now he wanted some space? Blaine didn't want space! He wanted Kurt's space to be his space! He wanted shared space, not single space! And why the hell was he letting Kurt walk away from him yet again? Didn't Mercedes say that he wasn't going to wait around? So what the hell was _he_ waiting around for?

"I love you!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, before he could process them, before he could even think. But they were successful in their task; they froze Kurt in his tracks. He slowly faced Blaine, an unreadable look on his face. "What?" he asked softly.

It was too late to turn back now. It would be stupid to turn back now, anyway. "I love you," Blaine repeated.

"You love me…as a friend?"

"I love you, as in I am _in love_ with you." Blaine took a deep breath, his every nerve shaking with the words he never thought he would be able to utter aloud. "I am in love with you, Kurt Hummel."

A wide, still somewhat disbelieving smile spread across Kurt's blushing face. "And you just came to this realization?"

"I told you I was bad at this romance stuff," Blaine said, chuckling sheepishly. He was about to suggest they go get some coffee when he found himself with an armful of Kurt, who had flung himself at the teen and had buried his face into Blaine's neck.

Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt, a dopey smile threatening to split his face. He couldn't believe it. This hadn't ended in disaster. He inhaled the sweet, intoxicating scent of Kurt, making him dizzy. There was only one thing that would make this moment perfect…

He leaned over, pressing his lips against Kurt's ear. "Can I kiss you now?" he whispered softly, urgently.

Kurt sighed, his breath ghosting over Blaine's cheek. "Oh, Blaine, you are the one person who never had to ask my permission to do so." He drew his head back, their eyes meeting briefly before their lips met in a simple, chaste, perfect first kiss.

Drawing back, Kurt let out a breathy giggle as he stared at Blaine, who matched his grin. "Now what?"

"Now I take my sexy boyfriend out for coffee." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and led him out the door. "By the way-you make a really hot Cheerio."

OoOoOoO

Funny enough, this was meant to be so much shorter than this, kind of a little blurb, if you will. And I know the Blaine-watching-ND-performances is somewhat overdone, but I just couldn't help myself. So forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little slice of fanfic. Now I'm off to start a list of ideas I got after watching Original Song. Because OMG, I'm still reeling.

Peace out!


End file.
